


Vitalixir - The Sequel

by Udunie



Series: Vitalixir [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Modification, Fucking Machines, Humiliation, M/M, Male Lactation, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Milking, Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man nudged his knees wider apart, pulling the portable fucking machine behind him. He didn’t know what kind of an attachment they would be using… He hoped it will be something big. Elly liked big things, they kept his cunt satisfied.</p><p>But there were more important things than his pleasure.</p><p>His tits were hanging heavy and painfully full under him. Sometimes it was still weird to look down and see them dangling down to his elbows, but he was used to them mostly. They just hurt when they were so full, skin stretched thin and looking a bit reddened and inflamed from the tension inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vitalixir - The Sequel

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've been (actually we've been, with Emma right along me) itching to write this one for my lovely anonymous friend :D
> 
> Thank you for both of them, I hope you guys are gonna like it!

 

“Rise and shine, my dear,” Dr. Wells said as he came in, turning on the lights.

Elly blinked his eyes open, dazed by the sudden brightness, but getting on his hands and knees in his little stall. He didn’t have a bed anymore because… because cows had no beds. Yeah, that was it.

He had a corner railed off with a blanket where he slept, and every night the doctor would tie him to a hook in the wall by his nose ring to make sure he didn’t wander away. Thankfully there was enough slack in the rope for him to lie down, but that was it.

Not like he needed more.

Dr. Wells slapped his ass good naturedly as he released him, leading him to the other corner, the one that was tiled. Elly got into position obediently - with his rear to the corner and waited patiently for his feeder to be filled.

It was like a bottle turned upside down, hanging from an IV stand just high enough that he could suckle the mush out of the rubber tit.

“That’s a good girl, don’t leave anything from your breakfast,” the man warned. He didn’t like it when Elly had leftovers.

He grinned up at his handler before getting to it, sucking in earnest.

While he ate, Dr. Wells knelt down beside him. He was wearing his rubber pants to keep himself clean, and he quickly got to work. First, he pulled the thick plug out of Elly’s urethra, holding his cock by the ring that went through the head of the pathetic little nub. It hurt, but the relief of finally emptying his bladder was much more important. He wasn’t sure he could even hold back from pissing if he tried, not when the man needed to use a sound as thick as a finger to make sure he didn’t soil his stall.

The doctor put the metal rod away and shuffled back, working the big plug free of Elly’s cunt. It was about as thick as a wrist - not nearly the biggest thing he ever had, but enough to keep him from getting antsy during the night. 

Wells unhooked the shower from the wall, quickly detaching the head and pushing it into his hole, opening the water a bit too quick. Elly almost choked on his breakfast as he felt the hot water rush his insides, but all the man had to do was pat his flank, and he was calm again.

Everything was fine.

After he’d been cleaned out and his food was gone he was showered down quickly and efficiently and led to the milking machine.

He didn’t have to be tied down anymore, because he was good girl who knew his place, so Dr. Wells just tied him to an eyebolt in the floor by his nose ring.

“That’s it, Elly, almost ready,” he said warmly, and just the sound of his voice was enough to get him all happy inside. He liked it when the doctor was in a good mood.

The man nudged his knees wider apart, pulling the portable fucking machine behind him. He didn’t know what kind of an attachment they would be using… He hoped it will be something big. Elly liked big things, they kept his cunt satisfied.

But there were more important things than his pleasure.

His tits were hanging heavy and painfully full under him. Sometimes it was still weird to look down and see them dangling down to his elbows, but he was used to them mostly. They just hurt when they were so full, skin stretched thin and looking a bit reddened and inflamed from the tension inside.

“Let’s get this on you,” Dr. Wells said, bucking the suction cups around his torso and fitting them over his nipples - but not before pinching them, hard enough to make a jet of milk shoot out.

Elly moaned. He couldn't decide if it was more pain or pleasure, but honestly, most of the time he couldn’t tell the difference between the two.

“I swear to god, your teats are bigger than your clitty by now. Just as well. Nobody needs a cow with a cock,” he said, chuckling to himself. Elly whined in agreement. He couldn’t even recall the time when he had a real dick.

“Okay, gonna turn it on now.”

When the machine buzzed to life, Elly arched his back, eyes falling shut. It felt amazing to finally get rid of the pressure that built up over the night… The sound of his milk splashing into the big plastic bottle also made him horny, though he couldn’t remember when that reaction became so natural.

“Alright. Now let’s get you all fitted,” Wells told him, patting his cheek. Elly opened his eyes, mouth opening as he looked at what the man was holding.

It was a huge dildo, almost as thick as a man’s forearm, more than a foot long. But the size wasn’t what had him shaking with anticipation; The whole thing was covered in small, soft nubs - about an inch long. He couldn’t even imagine what it would feel to have that stirring up his cunt, but he was happy with the knowledge that he would soon find out.

“Aw, you like it, dear, don’t you?” the doctor asked him, winking. “I had it bought especially for you. The budget guy doesn’t like me, but you know I would do anything for my best girl.”

Elly grinned dumbly, licking his lips. He loved it when Dr. Wells praised him. It made him feel all bubbly inside.

The man disappeared from his sight as he fitted the huge dildo to the fucking machine, turning it to the slowest setting while it breached him the first time.

It stole Elly’s breath away. His cunt felt like it was pried completely open, making wet noises as the small rubber nubs slid into his generously lubed hole. As soon as it was in, Wells turned the machine to the highest setting, until it was fucking him fast and rough, punching the air out of him.

It was fantastic.

“I will have to watch you a bit more closely today. If we’re not careful, that thing will turn your cunt inside out, and we can’t have you drop out of production just because you’re a needy cow. I will come back around half-time to see if your pussy is still where it should be,” he tutted, getting back beside Elly.

“And now the final touch,” he said, smiling as he booted up the last piece of equipment. It was another milking machine  - this one much smaller than the ones used for his tits, but Elly knew the vacuum it used was just as strong, if not more so.

Dr. Wells fitted the single cup it had over his cock, letting the suction keep it in place. As soon as it caught, Elly’s eyes were rolling back to his head, body twitching with a confusing mix of pain and pleasure.

It was so strong that the first time they used it, he’d been certain that it would tear his little clit clear off. It didn’t, but it was still extremely painful, forcing him to come every few minutes.

“Well, my dear, you’re all set. I have places to be, so be good,” Dr. Wells told him, pinching his ass hard enough to bruise. Elly could barely feel it, mouth hanging open, drool dripping to the floor from his body being completely overwhelmed.

“See you in an hour, dear.”

 

***

 

When Wells returned, he was happy to see that his little cow was all wrung out. There was nothing like the smell of fresh milk.

Elly was completely out of it, body twitching, face devoid of reason, just an animal there to serve. Just as he should. Sometimes, he was amazed that Elly could even stay on his hands and knees after a rougher milking, but long, long months of practice and muscle memory worked miracles, apparently.

He walked over, shutting down the machines and untying the boy. He didn’t mind that he had to carry him to his little corner. Really, other than his full tits, he didn’t weigh much. Oh, but those breasts… Wells loved them. Sure, they didn’t look like what you would see in porn - not after so many hours of being pulled on - but they were huge, and when they were full of milk, they were round and firm. Gorgeous.

He laid the boy on his side, sitting down beside his prone body to check him over.

Elly was barely conscious, but Wells didn’t mind. He inspected the boy, parting his legs to look at his cocklet. It might have been just to humiliate him at first, but by now it was really barely more than clit. Shorter than a thumb, even, the balls behind it tiny and vulnerable. 

The man took the thick plug out of his pocket and slowly pushed it in. It was fascinating to see the slit just open up and take it, still lubricated by the hours of coming that was behind it. It was obscene, and when it was fully in, it looked like the cock was just a sheath for the sound, stretched painfully around the girth of the metal.

Next, he looked at Elly’s cunt. Well, that was a sight for sore eyes. The boy was completely, obscenely open, muscles not even trying to close. Wells easily pushed four fingers inside, then shifted into a better position.

Nobody could fault him for taking a bit of pleasure out of his job.

He pushed on Elly’s body a bit, so the boy was half on his front and then forced his fist into his hole, unable to stop grinning from the squelching sounds all the excess lube made around his hand.

So lovely and pliant. No wonder he was the head producer of the company.

Wells fucked him with his fist for a bit before taking his hard cock out and jerking it rough and fast, shooting his load into that open, gaping hole. He plugged Elly right up, though the usual toy seemed a bit inadequate for his stretched cunt. 

He didn’t tie the boy out for once, getting up and putting the big bottle of milk on his cart. He had a lot to do today… Dropping the produce off, getting the supplies, prettying Elly up for the big party…

Oh, boy.

 

***

 

Elly woke to Dr. Wells slapping his ass. He was tingly all over, and he couldn’t remember much of what happened during his milking. That was okay though, there wasn’t much he needed to remember.

His hole felt loose, still wet from the lube, and he was all tingly inside. He could vaguely recall that it used to hurt to be so well fucked, but by now he came to love the feeling of his cunt being all stirred up and stretched out.

“Upsy-daisy,” the doctor told him, pulling him into a sitting position. He had a box with him and it made Elly frown.

Usually he was left alone until it was time to feed and have another milking. There were no boxes involved.

Wells took his chin to get his attention. He was smiling, so Elly grinned right back.

“Today is a very special day, my dear. There will be a big party, and you know who’s party it will be?” he asked, reaching down with his other hand to pinch his nipple, making Elly moan. The man licked the dribble of milk that came out off his fingers.

“It’s yours, Elly! You will be the guest of honor!” 

He didn’t know what that meant, but the doctor seemed happy and excited, and that made him happy and excited too.

“Now, since there will be a lot of important people there, we need to make you pretty,” Wells said, opening the box. The first thing he took out was a collar of sorts, though Elly had never seen one like that. It was very tall, and padded on the inside.

The man buckled it around him. It was a bit difficult, because he had to hold his neck very still and his head very high for it to fit, and when it was on he couldn’t even move an inch.

Elly made a distressed little sound, but stopped when the man slapped his thigh hard.

“Hush, you have to suffer for beauty. Now be good.”

There were straps hanging off the back of the collar, and the doctor used them to tie his forearms together behind his back, fixing them to the collar. Elly had to arch a bit in order to breath, and his muscles were already tired of the position after a few minutes.

“Well, what should we do with these girls?” Dr. Wells asked, lifting one of his tits and then dropping it. They didn’t feel that firm after such a hard milking, but Elly could practically feel as they slowly filled again.

The man took out a length of silky, red rope - as red as the collar he was wearing - and started to wrap it around the base of his right breast. It was too tight, the pain of it making him whine again, even though he was trying to be good.

Dr. Wells didn’t care. He kept winding it around and around until Elly’s breast felt like it would burst. He couldn’t really look down with the collar on, but he could feel it as the pressure made milk tickle out of his nipple.

When the man was satisfied, he did the same to his other tit until his whole chest felt like it was on fire.

“Now, that’s a sight to behold,” he said, sounding pleased. The bag still wasn’t empty.

The next thing he took out was a spider gag that he forced into Elly’s mouth. It was difficult, he had to force his neck all the way back, because his jaw couldn’t move the other way from the collar. The strain made him tear up. Dr. Wells showed him the next item. It was like one of the passes he was wearing clapped to his lab coat, except this had a picture of Elly on it. Well, he thought it was him, but he wasn’t sure. The man on the picture didn’t look like a cow at all.

The man smiled and pulled his tongue out through the gag, clapping the pass to the tip of it. Elly couldn’t even really moan anymore, just made unarticulated noises, unable to pull his tongue back into his mouth.

“Almost ready, just have to change your jewelry.”

Elly didn’t know what he meant at first, but then his nose ring was pulled out, and he was given a bigger, thicker one. It was so big, that it clanked against his teeth when the doctor let it go.

A same kind of one was put into the head of his cock. It hurt so much that Elly started crying in earnest - the hole there was always sensitive because the doctor kept tugging on it when he changed catheters, and having it changed to such a thick ring was torturous.

He could barely breath by the time they were finished.

“You did good, my dear. Now all is left is to hop on your ‘bull’,” the man said, smiling sweetly.

He stood, and pulled something over that didn’t look like a bull at all. It had wheels and something that looked like a small barstool with a giant dildo sticking out of it. There was also a bar attached to it could be pushed and pulled around. Elly felt dizzy just looking at it.

Dr. Wells helped him up - half carrying him to the contraption - and then simply lifted him onto the stool. The cock on it was big, almost as thick as a forearm, though thankfully only around seven inches long. But the girth of it was enough to keep him in place.

The doctor tied his ankles to the leg of the chair - slightly bent so he would have no purchase if he wanted to move - and pushed a button that made the whole thing rise.

Elly whined from the sudden movement, but the chair stopped raising when his tits were more-or-less at mouth level.

“All set, let’s get going, my dear,” the man told him, starting to push him towards the door.

 

***

 

Wells loved the way all eyes were glued to his little cow as the entered the conference room. There were about fifty people milling around, snacking from the buffet table or sipping champaign. The contrast between them - wearing cocktail dresses and smokings - and his charge was stark, just driving Elly’s position home.

He dropped his coat along the way too, and even though he was a bit underdressed in a simple suit, it was okay. He wasn’t the main attraction here.

The people in attendance were all big investors, big enough to know the secret of Vitalixir, and the higher ups wanted to give them a chance to see the real deal. Straight from the tap.

He could see that Elly was completely overwhelmed, making noises and squirming, though he couldn’t really move. He parked them in the middle of the room, enjoying the attention of the crowd. 

“Just a second, girl. All you have to do is stay still and enjoy the party,” he said under his breath as he bent down to turn on the built in fucking machine. The chair had a huge accumulator - big enough to keep going for hours.

He’d never been as proud of his work as he was when the gigantic dildo started to move. Poor Elly had no idea that those pathetic seven inches were less than half of it. The little cow cried and moaned but there was no stopping the thing, and with his body forced to arch backwards the shape of the dildo entering him completely was visible through his flat belly.

The crowd was obviously impressed, and there was an excited murmur going around as they listened to Elly’s pained whines, eyes glued to his distorted belly moving with the dildo.

Mr. Harrison was the first one to approach. Wells put on his best smile for the president, glad that the man was willing to break the spell and get things going.

“Well, well, well. So this is our best producer,” the old man said, holding his cup of coffee out for Wells. “I can’t wait to taste it.”

The doctor smiled, taking one of Elly’s breasts. The poor tit was dark from being tied so hard, leaking milk everywhere. Wells took the nipple between two fingers and pulled, aiming at the cup.

The little cow keened, toes curling from the pleasure, but the stream was strong, coloring the coffee quickly. He handed the cup back with a smile. Mr. Harrison took a sip and hummed under his breath.

“Now that is what I call milk,” he said, patting Wells on the shoulder. “Keep up the good work.”

He nodded, smiling at a woman stepping up to them.

“Do you mind?” she asked, not even waiting for an answer before taking the other nipple into her mouth and sucking hard. The cow was panting hard by the time she finished drinking, small, pathetic cocklet twitching, though soft.

Her red lipstick left a ring around Elly’s nipple, and Wells smiled. The color suited him.

 

***

 

Elly was very tired. He had a hard time breathing to begin with, and by the end of the night it was a struggle. But it was so-so worth it.

He came… He didn’t know how many times. There was a small, bald man who kept coming back to drink, and he bit his nipple when he sucked, just shy of breaking the skin. It made Elly come every time.

Dr. Wells always smiled and wiped his clit with a tissue when he did, apologizing to the guests for him being so messy.

When they were finished and he was back in his stall he barely saw the paper the doctor made him scrawl an X on. It was amazing what a year could do.


End file.
